Teeth are hard calcified structures attached to the upper and lower jaws of a human. Serving major functions such as chewing as well as providing for the formation of certain sounds by acting as a brace for the tongue, teeth can be divided into three general types: the incisors, the cuspids, and the molars.
The incisors, or front teeth are spade shaped which facilitate in the cutting of food. Central and lateral incisors are positioned in each quarter of the mouth followed by three cuspid teeth used in ripping of food. Two teeth in back of the cuspids are called the bi-cuspids each which have a cusp and are followed by first, second and third molars having a relatively flat chewing surface which permits the grinding or milling of food.
Teeth consist of an external portion, known as the crown, and a root that is embedded into the jaw. The outer layer of the crown is composed of a calcified tissue commonly known as enamel which overlays dentin which is a bone like substance extending from the inner surface of the enamel into the jaw to form the root. Covering the dentin of the root is a thin layer of hard tissue called cementum.
A problem with teeth that affects nearly all the population is tooth decay. Teeth are extremely suspectable to acidogenic bacteria which reacts with carbohydrates in the mouth to form acids capable of dissolving the enamel. The breakdown of the enamel permits other bacteria to penetrate the dentin eventually producing a cavity in the tooth.
One way of breaking down the enamel on the molars is from bruxism. Bruxism affects nearly fifteen percent of the population and commonly refers to teeth grinding which results in the physical destruction of the enamel leading to tooth decay as well as more serious problems. In advanced stages bruxism results in the abnormal and excessive grinding or clenching of teeth while an individual is asleep. In some instances a person may be so unaware of the problem that it may occur during waking hours. As the individual is usually not conscious of the problem, bruxism becomes a habit that is most difficult to treat.
The actual cause of bruxism is not clear and may be related to emotional stress or other psychological factors. A person with bruxism may be anxious, nervous or suppressing anger. Common treatments range from psychotherapy, sedatives, or tranquilizers and may further include biofeedback ranging from electrodes taped to the outside of the jaw to general relaxation techniques. Alternative methods of treatment are directed to breaking the habit and include the use of various tooth guard embodiments which may include alarming functions.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,203 discloses a tooth guard bite plate which is self-fitting. A problem with this device is that the guard physically covers the teeth making it an unsightly item suitable only for use in the home. More critical is the size of the device for it forms an improper fit and it may interfere with normal breathing. This may lead to additional problems such as inadequate oxygen to the brain. Should the guard become loose during sleep, the individual may choke or swallow the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,153 discloses a method and apparatus for sensing and treating teeth grinding through a tooth guard. A strip of piezo electric film is placed along a surface of the guard for use in conjunction with a miniaturized radio transmission which is inaudible to the human ear. A radio receiver amplifies the transmission to produce an audible tone or alarm which alerts the individual of bruxism. This invention utilizes an acrylic plastic formed from a custom plaster cast of an individual's teeth. This invention, as with the aforementioned invention, requires the use of a tooth guard that is acceptable during sleeping periods, but not acceptable in public. As with the previously mentioned tooth guard, even if the guard is fitted correctly, it can inhibit the breathing passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,378 discloses yet another bruxism device. This device detects electrical signal impulses from electrodes located within an individual's ear and amplifies the signals to create an audible tone immediately indicating to the individual that bruxism is occurring. A benefit to this invention is that it may be worn during the day without distraction. Placement of the device in the ear may lessen the individual's ability to hear. Also the device cannot detect those who may clench their teeth without grinning them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,051 discloses yet another device for treating bruxism. As with the aforementioned devices, it relies upon a mouth guard formed from a flexible tooth conforming U-shaped structure. This device further may lead to dislodgment which could cause harm should the device lodge in an individual's throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,227 discloses still another device for the treating of bruxism. This device sets forth an elaborate tooth guard that encompasses both the upper and lower jaw. This eliminates not only movement of the jaws but prevents breathing through the mouth forcing an individual to breath through the nose while the device is being worn. While this device would not allow dislodgment it does inhibit breathing as well as setting forth an unsightly device that would not be worn in public.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a device that addresses the bruxism problem through use of an inconspicuous monitoring device that may be worn during the day or at night without discomfort to the individual and is secured in such a manner so as to prevent accidental dislodgment.